


Periods

by TrixieLestrange



Series: Piercemabeth Drabbles [4]
Category: Glee.
Genre: Family, Gen, period fic, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrixieLestrange/pseuds/TrixieLestrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth's eleven. And Mother Nature has a present for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Periods

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the first drabble I wrote for this 'verse. Thought it would be funny to see what Noah would do when Beth got her period. Also the shortest in this series. Sorry.

Nine years, nine years living with your best friend, five of them living with him and his now 11 year old daughter, should have taught Brittany to know recognize Noah’s panicked voice as he tries to wake her up while shaking her shoulder. Turning over to look up at Noah with her hair covering her face mostly, “Huh, what Noah?” 

“I really need your help B,” Noah looked a little frantic. 

Pushing her hair off of her face and sitting up a bit on one elbow, “What could it be this early?” 

“It’s Beth.” 

This made Britt wake up more. Brittany and Beth have gotten really close over the two years of living together. At first it was weird, people thinking that they were a family the first few times that they had gone out together. The little girl that she saw a picture after she was born, the short time of seeing her while they were still in high school and now the preteen that lived just down the hallway from the bedroom that she shared with Noah, there was something wrong and it seemed that Noah couldn’t take care of it. 

“What? Is there something wrong?” 

“Well..,” Noah rubbed the back of his head, “ She’s in the bathroom and…Britt please I don’t know what to do.” 

A bit confused Britt got up from the bed and left the bedroom and knocked on the door waiting to get an answer from Beth and then entered. 

Puck didn’t have to wait long outside the door before Brittany came back out. 

“Okay, there a few things that you’re gonna have to pick up from the store for me.” 

“Wait, why me?” Noah didn’t want to have to be that awkward guy that stands in the feminine product aisle trying to figure out what he needed to buy. 

“Yes, of course you. I’m going to stay here with Beth and you can go buy the things that she needs.” Brittany nodded and gave Noah a list of things and went back to trying to comfort Beth.


End file.
